Team Rocket: To Reach New Heights
by WiseSilver
Summary: This is the story of the rise of the most accomplished and notorious Team Rocket member ever to grace the Five Regions. From downtrodden orphan, to cool operator, to Giovanni's right hand man and one day, mentor to a certain Ash Ketchum. This is the story of Team Rocket's Rise and It's Shadow. Rated T for safety. This is a AU and follows an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This will be my first fanfiction written on this site and I hope you are all as excited as I am~ Anyway I do have a point to this and that is to explain my newest project. This story is clearly AU, starting off about two years before Ash is even born and Ending at ****retirement of this story's main character. The main character is a OC of my own creation and shall be followed through out this story; many familiar faces shall appear and many new faces shall assume new and powerful positions in this adventurous tale. Team Rocket shall not be the root of all evil either, so expect them to be at the very least a Dark Grey influence throughout the story. So without further ado, Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Poke'mon or any of its characters. I am writing this to have fun and to put my imagination into words! **

Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

The sun shone brightly on a clear spring day, the windows of Saffron city's many buildings glowed in the morning light, the hustle and bustle of its inhabitants immune to the peaceful effects of the dawning day. They walked through the streets, going to work, visiting friends, walking along side their Pokemon. But to a one, all were busy and had places to be, things to do, people to see and very few had the time to just sit back and enjoy the new found warmth, to enjoy the sun shining from high in the sky. Few noticed the trees reaching up, the newly sprouted green breaking from their buds or the bird Pokemon flying in the skies, dancing upon the wind in enjoyment. But far fewer noticed the young man that sat on his back in one of the small parks that littered Kanto's largest city, and those that did notice where quick to forget his ragged form, and that of his equally ragged companion.

The young orphan watched the clouds go by, ignoring the subtle sounds his stomach made knowing full well he was unable to answer its call just at the moment. He wanted to enjoy the first warm morning of the year before he got around to getting food. He felt a small form nuzzle his side and glanced down with a small smile at the tiny dog Pokemon that had become his constant companion. With a grin he wrapped his arm around the young Eevee and felt her curl into a ball against him, a slight hum coming from her opened mouth as she breathed in the warm spring air. Together they simply enjoyed the silence and the peace.

The winters were always harsh for the two of them, they had no home, no place to stay. They simply found the safest and coziest hole to sleep in. They stayed in the city during the winters since it is usually warmer there and they could sometimes live off the generosity of the city's inhabitants. But now that it might be warming up they can move back out into the forests and go back to their original campsite. But for now, they would enjoy this rare time...

_RUMBLE_~

He glanced down at his stomach, and watched as Eevee's head shoots up and stares at it as well. They turn to look at each other and laugh, his voice weak but a simple joy filtered through, the same for the young Eevee's yips. He slowly sits up and grins, slowly running a hand through his light purple hair.

"Looks like its time to go rustle up some grub, eh Eve?" The young Eevee yips in agreement and he stands, the little Pokemon jumping up on his shoulder. Together they head out if the park and stand at the edge of the sidewalk, watching people go by. Their mission was simple, pickpocket enough money to buy them enough food for a couple of days. They had their technique down pat. Eevee would distract a good looking target and he would duck in and bump into the person, pretending not to see them stop and with a deft movement steal their wallet or anything valuable off the person. Then he would kindly apologize and skip off. To keep things varied he would be the distraction and Eevee would use one of the few moves it knew, Thief. This method had kept them fed for the couple of years they had been partners, both surviving in a world that neither wanted them nor needed them.

The two spent the day working the streets, slowly making the money they needed to survive. Just over 5000 _P_, which was more than enough to buy a few days worth of food. So with their hard earned cash they set back out for the park to watch the sunset and then to spend the night under the small bridge in the center of the park. They stop at a vendor and bought a couple of hot dogs and a bag of chips to share. They snacked on their hard won meal with a gusto, both of them remaining silent as they always did, finishing just as they returned to the park.

When they arrived they started to head towards the small hill that had a perfect view of the sunset within a gap between to of the skyscrapers. But to their surprise the usually empty park had a visitor, walking down the simple pebble pathway was a study looking man. He had black hair, cut short and well trimmed, he was stout but not overly short, his blocky broad shoulders gave him the appearance of slumping, but it was obvious he had a muscular and large physique. He wore expensive looking clothing, a dark suit that hugged his form, giving him a slightly threatening appearance. Each step he took was careful and secured, his chin held slightly up as he smiled ever so slightly that the young orphan barely noticed it.

That was when the young orphan made the most interesting and potentially fatal decision of his life, he would steal from this obviously wealthy man. With the money this rich guy so obviously had, they could live for weeks, possibly even months! With a nod to his faithful companion the seven year old sent them into action. The little Eevee began to play loudly as the young orphan chased after him laughing. They both watched the man out of the corner of their eyes and saw that the man had shifted his gaze from the park to the two trouble makers coming up behind them.

They ran in circles, obviously not noticing the man was not there and finally the Eevee shot forward and scampered between the man's legs. The man watched with amusement as the Eevee hid in front of him, the young man crashing into him from behind. Both were surprised when the man didn't even offer a grunt, but merely stood there, his hands in his pockets. The young orphan, had already made his move and moved in front of the man, Eevee sitting down in front of him. With a hand behind his head and a light laugh he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry sir, me and my buddy here didn't mean to bump into you" He closed his eyes and made to move away, briefly looking over the man, noticing a embroidered R on the man's breast pocket. But before he could go any further the man's hand shot out quicker than he could see and grabbed his forearm, his hand still behind his head.

"No need to apologize for doing something you fully intended to do..." The young orphan looked at the man in shook, the words just barely registering.

"I must admit, I am very impressed. I am sure you have made quite the living doing that little scheme of yours. I am very impressed." The man continued, his eyes never wavering from the boys even ignoring the growls of the little Eevee still at their feet.

"I.. I.. What are you going to do to me?!" The boy asked fearfully, he hadn't been caught in a long time but he knew that getting caught was the worst thing possible, he didn't want to escape from the police again and it was nearly impossible to rescue his best friend from the Poke-center where she would be kept until released into the wild.

"That is a good question. Normally I would take my wallet back and send a kid like you packing. But since you are the first to ever successfully remove my wallet from my possession... I am well and truly impressed." The man looks him and the Eevee over carefully, causing the two to shiver in fear, never knowing the look of an adult as a good one. Though this look held no malice, merely amusement and more than a little interest. Finally the man seemed to come to a decision.

"First I wish to have my wallet returned." The man holds out his other hand and the young boy slowly takes the wallet from his captured hand and returns it, his hands shaking just slightly.

"Very good, now... What is your name, I can't very well call you boy?" The young orphan was more than a little confused as to what was happening, no one ever asked his name. His lower lip quivered before finally answering, his voice raspy from disuse.

"M-My name is... Hunt.. Victor Hunt." The man nods and offers a small smile, though his grip never decreases for a second. He replies gently.

"How would you like to get off the streets?" Victor stares up in shock, the words barely registering with him. The boy nods slowly, it was his greatest desire actually. To find a warm place to live in, food and a bed and a place that Eve would be safe and with him.

"Well then, if you come with me you will be housed and fed, taught and trained. I will only offer this once and it might be the only offer of this sort you will ever get, Mr. Hunt." The man spoke firmly yet gently, his smile growing and his eyes twinkling in a fatherly way. The young man hesitated before he agreed, his years on the streets making him cautious.

"What do I have to do for all of this? Why?" The boys brows furrowed in confusion and worry. The man merely chuckled and smiled in response.

"You must merely serve me, I am the head of a very interesting organization. But we are small at the moment and I am in need of capable servants in my endeavors. And as for the why, it is because you show much potential. Very much potential." The boy thinks for a moment, not truly understanding but knowing that this is a one time deal. He didn't feel any deceit from the man and Eve was no logger growling. Slowly he nods.

"Ok, I think I can do that... Sir?" He asks quietly and the man smiles and nods.

"Good, that is one way you can address me. But when we are alone, merely call me Giovanni." Victor nods and smiles in return, feeling the grip on his arm change and felt the man take his hand.

"Now that this has been settled, come with me Victor. There is a whole world out there for you too see, Pokemon to capture and people to meet." And as the sun set upon the the young orphan's first chapter in life, the newest one just beginning he couldn't help but feel hopeful for what the future might bring at Giovanni's side.

**AN: Well there is the first chapter, I hope its shortness is not too jarring and rest assured that as the story continues the chapters shall get remarkably longer. If you have any questions or constructive criticism or heck, if you just plain enjoyed it! Review and tell me so! I am here and am doing this for fun and the desire to make this long standing daydream a reality that others might enjoy as I have for a couple of years now~ **

**Your friend and soon to be one day favorite author: WiseSilver! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters from Pokemon. This is merely an expression of my imagination meant for the enjoyment of others and myself~**

Chapter Two Foreshadowing

The sun rose over a spring time Viridian city, the green on the trees far from new. The people here were far more relaxed than those encountered in the larger city of Saffron, as they stroll along the tree lined roads going about their days and those with the free time spent it fishing at one the many small lakes that surround it. On this fair day a young boy of the age of eight is lying out next to a small pond, his eyes closed as the cool breeze lifts a lock of hair, causing the nearby playing Eevee to turn her head and come charging back into him. The boy woke with a huff as he felt the feet of the Eevee he had long had as his companion land on his chest.

"Five more minutes..." He moaned hoping he could go back to sleep. This was one of his rare days off, and he was going to spend it resting his poor overworked eight year old muscles.

It had been a year since he had been taken in by the man he now considers a father, Giovanni. He had been given a home and clothing. But most importantly he was given a purpose.

He raised himself off his back and sat crossed legged on the soft grass, Eevee curling up in his lap, he quietly watched the tadpole Pokemon play in the nearby pond, he could hear their splashing from where he sat. It was a quiet day, perfect for a day off, perfect for a normally energetic eight year old to get some rest.

Once they had arrived in Viridian city Giovanni had immediately put him to work, he was tutored by the greatest minds his master could hire, he was trained in hand to hand combat and finally was taught tactics and how to pokebattle. He didn't mind the work, for the first time in memory he had food when ever he needed it and was given it often to help him keep up with his training. He finally had clean cloths that fit and he had to admit he loved what he now wore. No longer would he be seen as a simple street rat but as a human being. Even if when people saw the giant R logo on his black shirt flinched slightly away in what appeared to be fear. Though others would showed him respect because of it, he had yet to fully understand the reasons behind the two different reactions.

Team Rocket. That was the name of the organization he was now apart of. He was a simple grunt, he only had two Pokemon to his name. A Eevee and a low level Ghastly. At the thought of his second Pokemon and friend his hand reached down to his belt where his only two pokeballs sat in their holsters. Eevee watched him as he took the ball that held his second Pokemon and began to toss it up into the air and catching it as it fell. He repeated the process as he thought back to when they had encountered the little tyke.

::Flashback::

The evening sun was slowly setting off in the west, directly in front on them as they travelled down the roads towards Viridian. Giovanni walked slowly, with a confident stride, made to allow his young new charge to keep up with him. He didn't carry much other than a old leather duffle bag hanging over his shoulder, somehow not even wrinkling the fine suit he wore underneath the light bag. The young boy was far more ragged, his clothing old and filled with holes, the colors long since faded. What passed for a cloak wasn't much more than a ragged piece of cloth. Upon his shoulders sat not a bag of some sort but rather his prized possession and best friend, Eve, a young Eevee that had long ago joined him in his journey through life.

They were making good head way into their journey to Viridian city, it was their third day into the trip. Victor had gotten used to sleeping out doors a long time ago and was surprised that a man like Giovanni was comfortable with sleeping against a tree. Though what truly impressed the child was Giovanni's Pokemon, they were powerful creatures, large and fast. If anyone every had a hope of fighting against him they would need a well trained team. Which Victor knew that he did not, his hand reached for the weight that was now attached to the sash that held up his pants. A pokeball, the little red and white balls that held Pokemon in side of them. He never thought he would actually ever have one, but now he did. And it was for Eve, his very first Pokemon. His best friend. His hand drifted up and scratched the furry head of his little friend, who leaned into his hand.

"It's starting to get dark and if I remember from the last time I passed through this area, there is an old abandoned house just down the road. We can take shelter there." Giovanni spoke for the first time in a few hours. Victor had come to realize that while his new master was kind and wise, he was very soft spoken. He rarely said anything but what was needed, though he never hesitated to answer a question he might have. He honestly didn't know if this was a good or bad thing but was old enough to realize he couldn't change it. So he nodded and followed his master's increased pace.

They reached the old house quickly after that, with just enough light to see by. Giovanni quickly kicked in the old door and they made their way into the interior. Victor looked around and was in awe of the old architecture, the red walls and the orange pillars that made up the bottom floor entrance was amazing to the young orphan and he thought he might like to live in a place like this one day. He was led into the central room, which was circular with a pit in the center for a fire. He thought this was more than a little interesting, who would build a house where you could light a fire in the center of it? He walked around and noticed that the ceiling was domed and that there was a hole in the roof. He had thought about going towards the stairs on the other end of the bourse towards the entrance but though better of it as he watched Giovanni set up their camp.

Soon there was a fire going in the fire pit and they had their two sleeping bags spread out. Giovanni was bent over the fire, preparing their meal, his suit jacket hung up near by, the simple white shirt he wore under it was smudged slightly from the traveling. That was when things started to go wrong.

Victor had been sitting on an old box they had found, when he felt a unnatural wind blow through the house. Giovanni looked up with an eyebrow raised, a hand reaching for a pokeball at his waist. When suddenly the box beneath him fell apart, causing him to fall unto his bum. Giovanni had made a move to check on Victor when his suit jacket was suddenly thrown into his face, accompanied by laughter.

"By all the rotten luck..." Giovanni turns to his young charge.

"Ghost Pokemon, low level by the pranks they are pulling. I think this might be a good opportunity for you to increase your team size." Victor stared at him for a moment before nodding in understanding. Giovanni grabbed a pokeball and tossed it to him.

"Use that to catch it, Eevee should be able to handle it. Right?" Giovanni questions with a sternly raised eyebrow. Victor looks at Eevee who nods in determination and jumps down from his shoulders. They took up positions in the center of the large room, near the fire with the wall to their backs. Giovanni stood off to the side to watch, his eyes tracking the unnaturally dark wind that flowed back in forth in pretentious laughter. He was more than a little curious as to what will happen next.

"Eevee... Umm.. Growl!" Eevee jumped in front of her trainer and let out a series of low barks. The unnatural wind came to a stop and turned towards them, a pair of floating eyes appearing from within. Giovanni spoke up at this,

"A Ghastly. They are fairly weak Pokemon, tough to catch though." Turns to Victor.

"Catch it." He says simply. Victor merely looked at the floating head and back at his master before nodding fearfully but determinedly. The Ghastly let out a low haunting laugh before emitting a purple haze that began to float towards Eevee.

"Eve use Sand-Attack and dodge!" Eve did just that, kicking up a large cloud of dust from the floor with a whip from her tail that caught the smog and caused it to dissipate. Eve runs across the room, using the fading cloud as cover, Victor couldn't have been more proud, he was practically jumping up in down.

"Eve! Bite him!" He knew at this point that trying to use tackle or quick attack would be useless but he remember something that had happened a couple of years ago when Eve had bit a man and a dark aura had appeared. Maybe he could use that.

Eve charged forward, her mouth opening and just like all those years ago her teeth turned a dark black color and dark energy began to flow off her, she jumps into the air at a surprised Ghastly, wailing as it tried to get away but was too slow to dodge.

After a short time the cloud of smog and dust fades fully away and Victor cries out in victory at the sight of Eve holding the downed Ghastly with black glowing teeth.

"Eve it's over, get out of the way!" Victor couldn't have been more excited than when Eve did as he asked and he threw the pokeball straight forward at the ghost Pokemon and he watched in awe as the Ghastly disappeared into a flash of red. He held his breath as the ball shook, once, twice and finally three times before it flashed white and sat still on the floor. Victor slowly moved forward as Eve touched the still ball with the tip of her snout. He picked it up and smiled.

"Perfect, I was impressed I hadn't expected that Eve knew Bite. And I didn't know you knew that it was a Dark based attack and thus the Ghastly would be weak. Very impressive." Giovanni slowly clapped as he watched his young charge grin up at him.

Victor smiled, maybe he had a new friend...

::Flashback over::

Victor fingered the ball once more before setting it back in its place. It was getting late he noticed and knew that he will have to return to HQ shortly. He had been told at the end of his free day he was to report to Giovanni in his office for something important. Victor hoped it was a new training exercise or something fun like that. Doing katas all day was boring as hell, even if they were the basics of hand to hand combat.

"Eve! We need to start heading back, I would like to take care of things before the sunsets." Eve pokes her head out of some tall grass and rushes out of it up to him, quickly jumping onto his shoulders. He pets her happily, proud of how much faster the little dog Pokemon had become over the last year. They made their way back into the city and smiled at some of the people they knew, a baker who was also a grunt in the organization, a businessman who helped fund them, a young trainer only a few years older than himself who wore a R logo on his sleeve. He was sometimes amazed by how many members of his Master's organization was in the town, considering the Viridian was home to a large clan of Officer Jennies.

Speak of the devil, Victor thought as he pasted one who eyed him warily, even though his jacket covered the Rocket logo on his uniform shirt. Not that he was worried, Giovanni practically owned the town as its Gym Leader. Soon he was approaching the complex next to the gym which led into the underground base.

First he went to his room and changed out of his everyday cloths and pulled on the full Team Rocket Uniform. It was made up of Grunt black cargo pants, a black form fitting shirt with the Rocket logo on the chest, and then he pulled on the coat that Giovanni had given to him as a sign of his favoritism. It was black much like his uniform with the Rocket logo on the back and a R pin on the collar. He didn't have the hat, but that was because of an old injury on his head that made it hard for him to wear anything other than a hood. He then pulled on the white gloves and boots and made sure his pokeballs were secured to his belt.

While he never truly cared about what he looked like, he was happy to finally not be stared at and sneered at as he walked around in rags. Now as he walked down the halls of the Rocket base, he was given thumbs up by the younger members and nods of acceptance by some of the older. Each time they payed attention to him he couldn't help but beam, he could feel that even Eve was happy about it, as her tail swished back and forth against his back. He finally had the ability to care for her properly now that he worked under Giovanni, he brushed her daily and fed her the best poke-food that he could get at the small allowance that he got weekly. They honestly couldn't be happier.

They finally came to the big red door that was the boss's office. A large black R adorned its ebony frame, though to his surprise the door was cracked open just slightly and he could hear voices. With a touch to Eve's snout, he motioned for her to remain quiet, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. He slowly moved up to the door and listened in.

"Look Gio, you and I both know that this isn't the place to raise a-"

"And I fully agree but you don't need to retire, you can keep working, Delia."

"No, I want to be there for the entire thing, I know you won't be. I support you but we both know you don't have the time to spare. Even for this." Victor hears a sigh.

"I understand, I won't hold you. You are one of my Executives. You have the right to quit and I'm not the type to hold you of all people against their will. Where will you go?"

"Thank you, Gio... And I'll return home to Pallet Town. We will be safe there and it's close enough you can keep an eye on things."

"If this is what you want, I'll support you, Delia. I'll keep you on the payroll and I will make sure that you and him are taken care of. Just make sure I get updates... I may not have the time but that doesn't mean..."

Victor was trying to hear a bit better but instead pushed the door a little, making a little knocking noise. Thinking fast he quickly knocks on the door before he was called into the office. It was a spacious affair, in the center was a large desk where Giovanni was seated, on the back was a series of screens and to the sides where desks and tables for people to sit down and work. Standing behind the desk, straightening her white lab coat was a women with long brown hair and a kind smile. She wore the gold pin of a Rocket Executive officer on her collar and a red R adorned her breast pocket. Giovanni was ignoring the pointed glances she was giving him before clearing his throat.

"Good, Victor I was expecting you." Giovanni glanced at the woman that he only knew as Delia. He stood at attention, his hands behind his back, his chin held high and his feet spread apart slightly.

"I have arrived at sunset as ordered, Sir" Giovanni nods and waves for him to relax, which he does, though the only change is in his posture which slumps slightly.

"I am glad you have become so punctual. Victor, before we get done to business I would like you to meet Executive Ketchum. She is in charge of Research and Development." Victor bowed his head slightly to her in respect. He could see that she was slightly impressed by him, and he stood a little straighter. He might only be eight but damn it, he was training hard.

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you" Victor greeted her formally, having been taught by his tutors to always treat the executives with respect. She smiled and waved for him to stand down, her smile is kind and pleasant, he decides he likes her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Victor. The Boss has spoken highly of you. While I might be retiring soon, I hope to hear great things about you in the future. Sir, I must be off. And yes... I'll also make sure to include pictures in the updates." With a bow of her head and a small, sad smile she walks out without another word. Victor watches the change in his Master's face, his normally stern, calm demeanor broke for a second to reveal pain and just a hint of regret. But it passed quickly, covered back up with the stern look that Victor was first so intimidated by at first but now relaxed him.

"Hmph, Well then let's get down to business. Executive Ketchum was here to give me an update on our status within Mt. Moon. This is where you come in Agent Hunt." And thus Victor received his first mission as an Agent of Team Rocket.

**AN: Thank you for reading the second installment of my little story! I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to continue it with all of you my dear readers~ If you enjoyed the read, have any questions or constructive criticism feel free to review! Until next time my Friends~ **

**Your hardworking author: WiseSilver~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well That took a little longer than expected but I finally finished the third chapter. This will shed a little more light on Victor's past year and on the training he has been given as well as cover the first part of his first mission! I hope you enjoy! Also this is my story and I will experimenting with various forms of flashbacks and writing techniques. So i appreciate the reviews and might take them into consideration, this is my story after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters in this story. Merely the OCs. Enjoy~**

Chapter 3 Green To Red

The midday light filtered through the green canopy at just the right angles to see the dust floating lazily in the spring time air. Caterpies crawled along the trunks, hiding from the bird Pokemon that frequented the skies. The Weedles worked in massive hives, as Beedrills flew in massive swarms, collecting pollen and other substances to feed the next generation. As these scenes of natural beauty went upon their natural corse, one being in the legendary Viridian Forest was not so happy or carefree. In fact he was far from it, he was down right annoyed and more than a little peeved. The young man that made his way down a Pokemon trail wore loose fitting clothing, a pair of black jeans and a black coat hung from his shoulders, a simple black messenger bag sat lightly against his back. A small Eevee rode upon his shoulders, it's tail playing with his light purple hair which hung down around his ears. Upon his collar glittered a deep red R shaped pin.

Victor could not say that he wasn't excited he was on his first mission, but he would admit that he was not happy to be lost. It had been two days since he entered the forest and three since he was given his marching orders.

::Flashback::

"This is where you come in Agent Hunt. We need someone to infiltrate Mt. Moon." Giovanni opened a file and looked it over briefly.

"We sent a small squad of Grunts into Mt. Moon to secure some of the local Pokemon and a rare evolution stone. Sadly they were repelled by a trio of trainers who used higher level water Pokemon. Your mission has three objectives. You are too secure a Clefairy, one of the indigenous Pokemon of that area. Secondly you are to secure a Moon Stone, not the main stone in the center of the mountain but a single piece of it. The third objective is for you to capture a third party member for your Pokemon team. Understood?" Giovanni looked at Victor sternly.

Victor nodded, a brief smile upon his lips. He was finally going on a mission and while those water Pokemon trainers sounded tough, he felt up to the occasion. Plus the chance to gain a new Pokemon for himself.

"Yes, Sir. I believe I can handle this but I do have a question." Giovanni raised an eyebrow, his expression softening somewhat as he motioned him to continue.

"If I am merely a Grunt, why am I allowed to keep my own Pokemon? Rather than using the organizations?" Victor came off confident but on the inside he was rather afraid of what the answer would be. The silence stretched for a moment before Giovanni finally broke it.

"At the moment you are merely a Grunt yes but I didn't bring you here to be another pawn in my game. No, you will be one of my Agents. This is your test to see if you deserve the Title." Victor's eyes widened slightly, as he tried to maintain his composure. There were several ranks in the Organization, but there was one that was outside of the normal ranks of Grunt, Elite, Special and Executive. And that was the Rank of Agent. The Agents of Team Rocket were the Shadows of the organization. They typically worked alone or in small groups, spear heading new endeavors or taking important missions that a army of grunts had no place in dealing with. They were trainers loyal only to Giovanni and answered directly too him. They were true trainers in every sense of the word as well, they each had their own style of doing things and unlike the regular ranks, they captured Pokemon for their own use and created their own teams rather than sticking to the uniform Pokemon.

"An A-Agent, Sir?!" His voice cracking slightly, this was a dream come true. He knew that he wasn't meant to be another foot soldier and this explained why so many in the organization treated him with respect. He was a perspective Agent. Giovanni smiled slightly, just barely reaching his eyes before he nods.

"Yes, I have had you trained so you can take up the role of one of my personal Agents. This mission is too see if you can achieve the three objectives by yourself and without the guidance most members have. An Agent must be able to achieve tough, ambitious mission objectives without the help of anyone but their Pokemon and their wits. That is why there are no orders to deal with the trainer trio. You are to accomplish this mission on your own terms. Are you capable of doing this, Victor?" He asked confidently, causing Victor's chest to swell with pride. Giovanni believe in him and he would not let the man down. After a moment, Victor slammed his fist to his heart and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Sir I most certainly can!" Giovanni smiled, one of his rare proud smiles, the one that made Victor feel like a million P. If Giovanni believed in him he could do it, hands down.

"Good, an Agent needs confidence to achieve victory. You have two months from tomorrow to accomplish all three objectives. Here is a town map to help you reach your destination. It should take about a week and a half to get to Mt. Moon. That gives you a couple of weeks to secure the objectives." Giovanni pulls out a small data pad and then reaches into a draw and pulls out a black pokeball with a red R on it.

"This is a Rocket ball, catch the Clefairy in this. These make sure the Pokemon is loyal to the organization, and not he trainer catching it. You have extra normal pokeballs correct?" Victor took both before nodding and securing them in his jacket. Giovanni gave him a piercing glance before nodding.

"Good, now get some rest and prepare to leave in the morning. Dismissed."

::Flashback Ends::

He had been initially been excited for the mission, had packed everything and even had a rousing late night spar with his Pokemon. But now he was just plain annoyed. He had been lost in the Forest for the past day after getting chased off the main path by a swarm of Beedrill. Luckily no one was injured, he had lost them by hiding in a tree hollow and spent the night in there, using Eevee for warmth. When they had awoken the next morning they didn't have a clue were they where. So Eevee had jumped on his shoulders and he tried to find his way back.

That was late this morning and now it was in the afternoon heading toward another evening. He had just barely avoided two hives and was now hoping just to find the main road. He had been pretty sure he had run due west, and thus thought going east would bring him to the main road but even are hours of walking he realized he must have gotten turned around since it was so hard to see the sun under the green canopy.

He walked down the small Pokemon worn path until he once again heard the tell tale sound of a hive. With a soft curse he jumped off the path and began moving through the underbrush away from the buzzing noise only to hear a clicking sound near by. With a small shiver of fear he looked up and saw a tree filled with Kakuna. He could feel Eevee freeze on his shoulder, this was the third time he had run into a hive and if he was lucky he might very well be able to get away without alerting them. That was when he heard a light buzz behind him. Fearing the worst he slowly turned around, his hand reaching for the pokeball holstered on his belt.

Behind him sat a lone Weedle, to his relief, that was until it began to buzz more loudly. With a instinctive movement he activated the ball and silently released Ghastly. The Gas Pokemon hovered for a moment, taking in the situation and let out a low sad laugh before turning to its master.

"Ghast, if you could shut the little thing up for me. Silently please..." The slight plead in his voice became apparent towards the end of his order. Ghastly bobbed up and down before glaring at the little Weedle, which froze on the spot. Victor smiled, that was such a useful move, he watched as Ghastly then let out a Smog attack, the purple gas drifting down over the paralyzed Weedle and hanging over it for about thirty seconds before fading away. Ghastly turned back to its master with a grin, Victor smiled back at the sight of the knocked out Weedle. That was when a thought struck like lightning. How often over the last two days has he run from a swarm of Beedrills? With a smirk he reached slowly, his sense of preservation from years on the streets keeping him silent in the mists of the danger that the tree behind him represented. He pulled out one of his empty pokeballs and with a toss sent it flying to capture the Weedle. He quickly called Ghasty back and picked up the now still pokeball and slowly made his way out of the area.

An hour later he was in a small clearing, setting up camp. Eevee was helping him by digging a fire pit and Ghastly was on patrol above them, keeping an eye out for swarms. The little Weedle he had caught earlier was passed out cold on his bag, while a paralyze heal worked its magic on him. He had been struck with the brilliant idea that the Weedle might very well know its way around the forest but that he couldn't do anything being in the shape it was when it had been caught by him. Victor hoped the little bug Pokemon would be awake by the time they finished setting up camp. Then he could grill it for information and then see how good it was against his other Pokemon.

The sun was setting on his second day out before the Weedle awoke atop his backpack, the small camp had been fully set up, a small fire going in the fire pit. Victor sat nearby, with Eve curled up net to him. Ghastly still patrolled around the camp, his near invisible figure a mere wisp upon the wind, its powerful gaze fell upon the slightly withering Weedle. Victor and Eevee were drawn to the occurrence by a slight bit of alerting laughter. He slowly stood, and walked over to the small mound and smiled as Weedle turned it head towards him and made a questioning buzz.

"Glad you could join us Weedle! How do you feel?" Victor knelt down over the little Weedle, whose body shook slightly as it stretched and buzzed its answer, which seemed to be a happy one. Victor turned to Eevee who yippee happily. With a nod, Victor decided it was time to get down to business.

"Ok! Weedle lets see what you can do, feel up for it?" The bug Pokemon buzzed and jumped off the bag before winding its way through the grass, a grinning Victor following.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that they had found their way out of the forest, luckily with few incidents. While Victor hasn't been too impressed with Weedle's abilities, but he felt like after all his experiences gained in his time in Viridian Forest that the little bug would be a work in progress. He was just glad that he could see the sun again and that he had a proper path to follow. Eevee once again sat on his small shoulders, her tail swinging against his back. Victor couldn't help but wonder if this what it was like to be a real trainer, to travel and face down difficulties like the ones he faced in what appeared to be in a peaceful forest. Though those events lead to him completing one of his objectives, possibly making the rest of his mission easier. At least he hoped.

It took another day after that to finally come upon Pewter City. He stoop upon the road that over looked it, and found it to be far smaller and more homely than Viridian. It was built in the foothills leading up to Mt. Moon, the various buildings were set up on the levels of ridges and small valleys, the Pokemon gym was built off to the side, it's back to the forest. The museum was built on the highest ridge in the small city and it appeared from Victor's view that it seemed rather sleepy. He could see people moving through the streets but not in any of the activity that he had seen in Saffron or in Viridian. His first stop was the Pokecenter and its little Pokemart. His team needed the rest and the check up after their adventure in the forest. He quickly gave over the three Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and quickly grabbed a bite to eat and laid down in the large lobby.

He looked over his mission thus far, knowing he still had a few weeks to work with. It had taken him four days to get to Pewter City, and it would take another week to get to Mt. Moon proper. He took a bite out of the sandwich he had bought, his feet swinging beneath him like the child his was, but his eyes watched with a little more maturity. Over the last year he had had many things practically beat into him by the instructors he had been given. One of those things was to take account of all the things that he was doing and how that would effect his coming choices. That was a lesson taught by Giovanni himself, who had had him spend a single day out of every week following him around and learning from him. Victor was no stranger to pain, he had grown up on the streets and hadn't flinched when he had heard Giovanni speak about stealing and robbery. Nor did he mind when his master had spoken of bribery or ruthlessness. He was Victor's master and teacher, the man who had taken him off the streets and gave him a home and a purpose. Though as he really began to reflect in a way he hadn't been able to over the last year, a Chansey appeared with a tray holding his Pokeballs. He smiled and took them, giving the Chansey a slight bow.

Afterwards he made his way to the Rocket safe house that was located on the outskirts of the city. There he knew they would be safe for the night and would be able to take advantage of any information the organization had about the area. The safe houses were typically unmanned, at least in the smaller cities, and whenever a member stayed they were expected to update the house's intelligence files. Sadly he hadn't found anything much more than he already knew, the last members to use the house were the grunts who had scouted out Mt. Moon, leading to this mission in the first place. He had been told to expect that, since most of Team Rocket's efforts were focused on Southern Kanto but he was still disappointed. This was his first mission and he had very little useful information to come by. He had asked around the Pokecenter a little but most dodged around the mountain following the main road to the other cities in the East so there was very little said about the large mountain just a week's walk away. Victor would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't more than a little nervous about not understanding what he was walking into. But the danger would be worth it if he pulled this off.

The next day came quickly and he once more set himself up to head out, he had bought his extra supplies the day before and he had updated the safe house intelligence files about the increased activity by the Beedill hives in Viridian Forest. He closed the door behind him, Eevee once more sitting upon his shoulder, he heard the door lock and headed towards the center of the city. While the safe house was on the East end of Pewter City, he still wanted to walk around the small market place and see if he could gain some more information, surely someone had come from the Mt. Moon area and would be speaking about it. That was one thing he learned from his times on the street, people always talked and rarely thought of how important the information they gave out was, no matter how innocuous it seemed.

The market place was small, nowhere near as large as Saffron City's nor as diverse as Viridian's. But the people were kind and the goods were cheap, he even managed to buy a map of the routes east of the city, something that Giovanni hadn't felt compelled to give him, only a large scale route map. This mission was a test after all, he thought to himself, before continuing. However as he chatted with random vendors he hadn't seen the fact that a young man had spotted the R emblem on his collar, he didn't notice that the young man, who might have been in his mid teens, was glaring with more hate than Victor ever would have seen in his life. Victor had just the map and had left the marketplace to head back towards the safe house to leave a create a copy to leave behind when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, causing Eevee to jump off his shoulder and spin growling.

"You filthy Rocket Scum!" Victor stared in shock as he was spun around, so surprised he didn't even use any of the defensive techniques that have been taught to him over the course of the year. He looked up at the young trainer and gasped at the look of pure hatred he was receiving but before he could do anything else, he felt pain fill his jaw and that he was on the ground a little ways before the trainer who was now fingering a pokeball.

"I should just kick the crap out of you kid, just walking around with their stupid emblem but... I want to take it out of your weak ass Pokemon first." Each word was harsh and remorseless and something told him to crush the boy beneath his heel but he refrained and merely nodded at the challenge. He was eager to see just how far he has come. As he nodded to Eve to take her place in front of him he felt a lingering memory surface.

"_Always crush your enemy, never meet them on common ground._" Victor could almost see Giovanni standing over him, sneering down at him but he quickly pushed it away, confident in his abilities and in the training of his friends. The trainer smirked and summoned his Pokemon, a Mankey. Once again a feeling of warning overcame him but he felt Eve was more than ready to face a fighting type like this, a low level one at that.

"I will defeat you and discover where you bastards took my Ekans!" The trainer growled before signaling his Mankey to attack.

"Eve, sand-attack!" Eevee span around, using her tail to kick up a could of San in the charging Mankey's face and then with a burst of speed launched herself around the cloud, striking the Mankey from behind. The trainer growled in anger.

"Mankey! Leer!" The Mankey stumbled and used the momentum from the attack at its back to spin and grin tauntingly at the female Eevee. Eve growled and launched a tackle at the Mankey, catching it full on in the face, Victor grinned knowing it would be over shortly.

"Mankey, fighting combo!" Victor blinked at the call wondering what the hell that meant when suddenly the Mankey grabbed Eevee by the foot, who was still completing the tackle attack, and pulled her into its side following through with a karate chop to her back. Victor gasped as he heard Eve cry out in pain but before he could order her back, Mankey spun a powerful kick to her face and followed up with another kick to her torso, still holding onto her foot. Victor watched in horror at the blood that went flying and the look of agony on the young Eevee's face and to add injury to insult the Mankey finished her with a powerful head butt, which sent her flying towards him. He rushed forward, his eyes blurry as he picked up the broken Eevee before him.

"Now you know what it feels like to lose someone precious to you!" The young trainer snarled, but Victor didn't hear him, instead he heard Giovanni. He could see the man stare down at him impassively, saying the exact same words.

"Now you know what it feels like to lose someone precious to you... This is what my organization works towards, to find the strength to stop this from happening." Giovanni stared down at him, as Victor clutched the bleeding Eevee, a large wound in her side, his Nidorino cleaning the blood off its horn. They had left the city just a day ago when Giovanni challenged him to a Pokemon battle.

"You skill at reading you partner is commendable and is the reason why I am taking you in. But if you don't have the strength to protect her, or the ones you love, all you will ever fill is pain. All you will do is suffer and that is what Team Rocket fights to end. We will bring peace through our strength and power." Victor was so caught up in watching his Pokemon die in his hands that he didn't notice the break in Giovanni's generally impassive face. The slip lasted for a second but was soon replaced with ruthless determination.

"Crush your opponent, no matter how weak they appear, crush them beneath your heel so they will never be a threat again..."

Victor stared down at Eve, blood leaking out of her mouth and nose, her eyes closed as she labored to breath. His breath was shallow, his heart pounding in his ears, he had failed. He had let her get hurt again and this time she might die... Before he knew what he was doing Ghastly had appeared in a flash of red.

"Crush them." Victor ordered without emotion, his attention only on Eevee. Ghastly however was more than willing to show his trainer's anger and shot a powerful Glare at the dancing ape Pokemon, freezing it in place and with a growl it launched a powerful cloud of smog, covering the street, hiding them from the view of the few bystanders that had been watching. Ghastly's eyes flashed a deathly red and shot into the poisonous cloud where a loud cry rang out from a moment later. By the time the cloud faded away, Victor was long gone and the bodies of the trainer and his Pokemon lay on the ground barely breathing as the police arrived on scene.

**AN: Well there you go, I usually hate Cliffhangers but felt this was a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your comments and reviews! Until next time~ **


End file.
